Family Gatherings
by Kagayaku Mangetsu-Chan
Summary: Ada acara perkumpulan keluarga di rumah Singapore?/"A-aku dikejar Bencong... huwaaaaaa "/"Jelaskan intinya saja..."/"OI HERO DATANG NIH!"/Fem!Singapore, Male!Indo, and Male!Malay./Summary ancur, Author Newbie /


**Disclaimer: Hetalia** © **Hidekaz Himaruya**

 **Warning: OC, OOC, AU, Typo(s), Alur cepat, Male!Indo, Male!Malay, and Fem!Singapore.**

 **Genre: Friendship, Family, and Humor.**

 **Rated: T**

* * *

Happy Reading:

Family Gatherings

[Prologue]

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Hihihihi..."

Seorang pemuda yang adalah sang Personifikasi dari Negara Malaysia, menoleh sebentar ke arah sang adiknya-Singapore-yang sedang terlungkup di lantai dengan tangan yang sibuk mencorat-coret kertas HVS, dan tak lama meraba-raba lantai mencari pengapus, dan gadis manis itu cekikikan geli menghapus coretannya dan kembali menodai(?) kertas HVS itu.

"Kau kenapa Pore?" Malaysia menaikan satu alisnya, melihat adik manisnya itu yang sedang menatap serius coretannya, dan setelah itu ketawa ala Kuntilanak.

"Ish, bisa gak _sih_?Jangan panggil Pore?" Singapore menatap Malaysia sengit saat 4 menit lewat baru menjawab pertanyaan kakaknya itu, sebenarnya itu lebih menuju pertanyaan dari pada jawaban.

Malaysia menatap adiknya datar dan kembali menatap layar televisi yang sedang menayangkan acara Big Moves Can*y yang tayang setiap pagi dengan berbagai acara kartun disalah satu siaran televisi Glo*alTV. Singapore yang merasa dihiraukan mengembukangkan pipinya dan kembali mencorat-coret kertas HVS malang itu.

Suasana kembali hening. Sebenarnya alasan Malaysia dan Singapore berkumpul (yang sebenarnya berkumpul di rumah Singapore) karna adanya acara berkumpul antar keluarga, yang sebenarnya hanya melibatkan ke-10 anggota Asean, dan yang lainnya?mungkin memang khusus hanya untuk mereka saja#Authordirajam

Yap!ke-10 anggota itu adalah: Indonesia, Malaysia, Thailand, Philippines, Singapore, Brunei Darussalam, Vietnam, Laos, Myanmar, dan Cambodia(Kita panggil Kamboja saja).

Personifikasi Pertama yang mengusulkan ide itu adalah Indonesia, dan tadinya mereka menolak karna masih ada urusan kewarganegaraan yang harus diselesaikan, tapi nyatanya Indonesia semakin memaksa mereka dan bilang 'Kita sudah lama tidak berkumpul. Apa kalian tega hah?' dengan tampang puppy eyes.

"Cih..." Setiap Malaysia ingat apa yang kakaknya itu katakan, rasanya ia ingin sekali membenturkan kepalanya ke TV besar yang sedang ditontonnya itu, untung Singapore menghalangnya dengan berkata 'Kasihan kak, TVnya' _dasar adik Durhaka,_ batin Malaysia sambil memakan keripik kentang dengan tampang kusut.

"Hihihhih..." Malaysia menoleh ke arah Singapore lagi, yang sekarang sudah tidak berkulat dengan peralatan menulisnya, dan beralih ke iPhone miliknya sambil mengotak-ngatik dan sesekali cekikikan.

"Ada apa sih?" Gerutu Malaysia kesal dengan kelakuan adiknya itu.

"Gak ada apa-apa kok." Jawab Singapore kalem dan duduk silang dengan senyum GaJe.

Teng Tong

Malaysia dan Singapore sontak menoleh ke arah depan, dan segera berjalan ke pintu depan sambil sesekali menatap iPhone(yang itu adalah Singapore). Saat di depan pintu, Malaysia sedang memegang kenop pintu yang bahkan tidak ada niat untuk membuka pintu.

Teng Tong

Singapore menggeram kesal karna orang yang ada di depan pintu benar-benar berisik dan menganggu konsentrasinya.

"Kak Malay, buka dong pintunya. Itu orang di depan berisik banget!" Singapore mula frustasi saat Bell rumahnya dibunyikan dengan cepat dan kasar yang dapat mengakibatkan kerusakan.

Malaysia menatap ragu pintu yang ada di hadapannya. "Hmn..." Malaysia bergumam kecil saat orang yang ada di depan pintu terus dan terus membunyikan Bell rumah itu.

"Woy, buka dong!" Suara cempreng yang menggelegar disiang bolong itu membuat Malaysia dan Singapore menatap pintu di hadapannya.

Tak perlu lulus SD untuk mengetahui siapa yang ada di balik pintu.

"Kak Nesia?apa itu kau?" Singapore dengan cepat mengambil alih kenop pintu dan membukanya perlahan memperlihatkan seorang pemuda Personifikasi Republic Indonesia yang sedang bersandar di dinding rumah Singapore, sambil berjongkok mengatur nafas, karna lelah membunyikan Bell pintu(?)maksudnya berlari.

"Eh, Singa!"Panggil pemuda itu-Indonesia-bangkit dan memeluk adik perempuannya itu membuat iPhone Singapore hampir jatuh.

"Aduh kak, sesak..." Ringis Singapore saat ia terlalu dipeluk erat oleh Indonesia.

"Cih, bilang aja modus." Semprot Malaysia yang ada di pinggir pintu sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

Indonesia melepas pelukannya dan menatap Malaysia curiga, Malaysia yang ditatap Kakak kembarnya itu hanya bisa meneguk ludah dan memalingkan wajahnya. Singapore mendengar HPnya berdering dan langsung mengangkat Telephone itu.

"Halo!" Sapa Singapore sambil menatap sekilas Arlojinya dan kembali fokus pada orang yang ada di seberang sana.

"Hiks... Huwaaaaaaaaa~" Indonesia tanpa aba-aba dengan secepat kilat menerjang Malaysia yang sedang terkaget-kaget dengan perlakuan kakaknya itu.

"A-apa-apaan kau ini...?" Malaysia merasa tubuhnya mendadak oleng saat harus menanggung bobot kakaknya itu.

"Huwaaaaaaaa..." Indonesia tetap memeluk adiknya itu saat air matanya bercucuran dengan deras, diikuti air hidung(?)nya itu.

"A-aku dikejar Bencong... huwaaaaaa~" Malaysia berusaha untuk tidak tertawa di atas penderitaan kakaknya itu.

"Le-lepaskan aku dulu..." Ringis Malaysia saat Indonesia mengeratkan pelukannya dengan tangisan yang menjadi-jadi.

"APA!?"

Sontak Malaysia dan Indonesia mendadak berhenti ber-argumen dan menatap adik mereka-Singapore-yang sedang bergumam-gumam tidak jelas dengan Telephone-nya, lebih tepatnya orang yang sedang di Telephone-nya itu.

"Bagaimana bisa begitu!?"

Malaysia dan Indonesia saling bertatapan dan sadar saat tangan Indonesia sedang memeluk Malaysia, dan tangan Malaysia sedang memeluknya juga.

"KYAAA!APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN, MALON BRENGSEK!"

"ARGGGH... LEPAS INDON BODOH!"

"JANGAN PANGGIL AKU INDON, MALON BRENGSEK!"

Dan terjadi pukul-memukul dan tendang-menendang antara kedua kembaran itu dan dengan enteng melupakan Singapore yang wajahnya memucat melihat tingkah kedua kakaknya itu. Sang gadis hanya mendengus dan masih memasang kupingnya erat-erat mendengar setiap perkataan orang yang menelePhonenya di seberang sana.

* * *

"Ugh.."

Indonesia dan Malaysia saling membuang muka saat mereka sedang berkumpul di ruang tamu, diikuti dengusan oleh Singapore. Sang adik paling kecil (bila berada di lingkaran Malaysia dan Indonesia) hanya memijit keningnya saat ia berhasil membawa kakak-kakanya itu ke ruang tamu.

"Ck, ada apa sih?" Tanya Malaysia mencoba menghilangkan kesunyian diantara mereka.

Singapore masih memijit kening, bingung ingin memulai dari mana. "Bagaimana yah, menjelaskannya...?" Singapore menatap Kakaknya bergantian.

"Jelaskan intinya saja..." Sergah Malaysia yang mulai bosan.

Singapore kembali mendengus mendengar jawaban Malaysia. "Mungkin... bisa dikatakan...-"

"Aku bilang intinya saja..." Potong Malaysia membuat Indonesia geram dengan perilaku potong-memotong omongan orang, yang sudah menjadi kebiasaan adiknya itu.

JTAK*

"Aww..." Malaysia meringis sakit memegangi puncak kepalanya yang terdapat dua benjolan eskriem yang dibuat Indonesia, sang tersangka hanya membuang muka dan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Indon bodoh!?" Teriak Malaysia tak terima dan hanya dianggap angin lewat oleh Indonesia.

"Kau sih, motong omongan orang terus..." Gerutu Indonesia geram seraya memalingkan wajahnya.

"Hei!aku hanya memberi saran Indon bodoh!"

"Sudah berapa kali kubilang, jangan panggil aku Indon, Malon Brengsek!"

"Dan jangan panggil aku Malon!kau kira aku buah Melon?!"

"Hei!suka-suka aku lah!"

"Arrrghh... awas kau!"

Sungguh prihatin, tadinya Singapore ingin sekali main iPhone atau menggambar menghilangkan stress, atau membicarakan yang menjadi Inti masalah, kenapa jadinya kayak gini?

"Hhh..." Singapore berdiri dari sofanya dan mendengus lelah, berjalan ke arah kedua kakanya itu, dan menarik lengan bajunya, bersiap-siap untuk...

"Awwww...awawawawa..."

"Aaaaaa, sa-sakit!adaw..."

Menjewer kedua kakanya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ugh... Maaf..."

"Ma-maaf..."

Singapore mendengus bangga saat ia melihat kedua kakaknya yang telah ia taklukan. Malaysia dan Indonesia menunduk sambil melempar pandangat maut, atau... Telepati, contohnya seperti ini.

'Ini salahmu Malon brengsek!'

'Lihat apa yang kau lakukan Indon?'

'Sialan, awas kau nanti!'

'Lihatlah nanti apa itu karma...'

Tanpa Singapore sadari, ternyata kedua kakanya sedang melakukan Telepati saat aliran listrik menyambar-nyambar menjadi Background dari kedua pemuda Melayu tersebut.

"Sekarang kita serius okey?"

Hening.

Singapore agak merasa bersalah karna terlalu memperlakukan kakaknya dengan senonoh, dan tanpa Singapore sadari, sekarang kedua pemuda itu telah diliputi Aura hitam.

"Hhh... aku minta maaf. Tadinya aku hanya ingin menyampaikan, bahwa perkumpulan keluarga kita dibatalkan oleh Filipina, Brunei, Myanmar, Thailand, Kamboja, Vietnam, dan Laos. Yap!tadi mereka diwakili Filipina menelephone ku!"

"APA!?/APA!?"

Dengan kompak Indonesia dan Malaysia bertanya dengan mendongkakkan kepalanya menatap Singapore tak percaya.

"Aku capek-capek ngebatalin-umh... atau kabur- saat boss ku sedang ingin bicara penting denganku!" Seru Indonesia frustasi sambil mengacak-ngacak rambut hitam miliknya.

"Aku dari pagi datang kesini, dan ternyata!argghhh..."

Singapore mengaruk pipinya kikuk. "Umh,... Ya, mau bagaimana lagi?" Tanya Singapore bingung setengah mati.

Teng Tong Teng Tong Teng Tong Teng Tong Teng Teng Tong Teng Tong Teng Tong Teng Tong Teng Tong Teng Tong(dan seterusnya)

"Arrrgghhh... siapa sih!?" Teriak Malaysia frustasi saat Bell pintu dibunyikan dengan sangat brutal.

"Umh..." Gumam kecil Indonesia.

"OI, HERO DATANG NIH!"

"AMERICA?"

TBC OR DELETED?

* * *

A/N: Yaku tahu pasti jelek 'kan#mojok

berhubung ini fanfic pertama Yaku di Fandom Hetalia, mohon kritik dan sarannya. Maaf kalau karakternya OOC banget#ditimpuk

dan berhubung Yaku newbie#eaak

mohon untuk para Senpai~bantuannya~

kata terakhir:

Mereviewlah bila berkenan :')


End file.
